


Shooting stars

by hyunjination



Series: Hanabira [1]
Category: ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjination/pseuds/hyunjination
Summary: Kim Jiwoo is used to being in her comfort zone, spending her weekends in her home with her family, hanging out with her friends only during the day, and looking at the more adventurous and popular people longing to be just like them.One day her whole world turns upside down, and she begins a journey to find her true self along with the mesmerizing Ha Sooyoung, the star player of the basketball team and the one who will show Jiwoo that the world has much more to offer than she ever imagined.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Hanabira [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910527
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**\- Jiwoo -**

I stare at the ball as it goes inside the hoop. The rival team scores three points and with that, the scoreboard is 42 - 30 in their favor. I can see the frustration in the school team's eyes, we are in the last quarter of the game, and for the looks of it, we will lose the game.

The gym bleachers are packed of people, everyone stares attentively as the game starts again, the ball going from hand to hand. It finally goes to Kim Hyunjin, the three in our team, she dribbles throughout the court, barely avoiding losing the ball and ignoring her other team members. Just as she's preparing to shoot, a player from the other team steals the ball. Hyunjin looks furious, her eyebrows frowned and her jaw clenched. I gasp as I watch her aggressively run-up to the player. Is she gonna tackle her opponent?

The referee blows the whistle as Reagan pushes the girl with enough force to make her stumble with her own feet. 

"Foul!" he shouts, and the game stops. 

The whole gym seems to be containing their breath. I know everyone wants our school to win, but after Hyunjin is sent to the bench and Shin Yuna replaces her on the court, I instantly lose any hope. 

Just as I predicted, we end up losing to Upper Lake School. Everyone starts to stand up, but I stay in the same spot as I see my friends approach the coach and the basketball team reuniting. 

"Well, that sucked" I hear Yeojin say, the small girls looks at the school team and lets a loud sigh out, "It's such a shame I'll be studying here next year, y'all are a bunch of losers".

"They're not always like that" I reply, smiling at her.

Just as Yeojin is opening her mouth to respond, Heejin approaches us with a broad smile, she's sweaty from spending the last one hour and a half playing, the number two on her shirt shines under the bright lights of the gym. I've known her since middle school, and she always seems to be having a good time, even when she just lost a game.

"The whole team is mad at Hyunjin, but I think we'd have lost anyways without her foul".

I nod. This year they haven't been as good as they used to be. Ever since the past generation graduated Everwood hasn't won a single game, we all know that, but I don't think anyone needs or wants to hear it again.

"Anyways, I'll be heading to the changing rooms. I don't want to stink as much as Jun here does" Heejin chuckles. Yeojin rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at her.

After a few minutes, the gym is almost empty, and the only player left on the court is Ha Sooyoung. Number one is not only her position on the team, but she is also one of the school's best and more popular students. Her blond hair is tied in a messy ponytail, hairs falling on her face, and his normally pale face is colored bright red. I don't realize I'm staring until Yeojin clears her throat.

"It was nice watching the game with you,  but I have to go outside. I have to tell mom and dad how bad it was".

"Bye, Yeojin, make sure you don't forget anything here".

She nods, picking up her bag and going down the bleachers. I let out a loud sigh, passing my hands through my hair. Maybe it's time I leave too, but first I have to say goodbye to Jungeun and Heejin.

I stand up and start walking towards the bleachers' stairs. This was the last game of the year, and I don't know how to feel about it. It's not like I expected Everwood would win, but I at least wanted the scoreboard to look fairer.

Well, life is like that sometimes. I go down the stairs barely paying attention to my surroundings, when I suddenly step on something slippery on the ground and fall four steps. I land on my butt and let out a high pitched squeal. Sooyoung runs up to me and asks if I'm ok, extending her hand to help me get up.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I wasn't expecting to fall, though".

She smiles. "Yeah, I don't think any of us do when we walk down the stairs".

I laugh awkwardly, and poorly excuse myself so I can finally say goodbye to my friends. I enter the changing rooms to a bunch of screams.

"Maybe if you weren't so self-centered we would've won the game!" Jungeun yells. She has her hands crossed over her chest and seems to be trying to intimidate Hyunjin. Heejin is sitting on a bench next to the lockers, watching them with a smirk, and slowly munching on a chocolate bar. The rest of the team is awkwardly standing across the room, pretending they're not hearing them.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a wally you'd realize I didn't pass the ball to you because you can't shoot a ball to save your life!" snarls Hyunjin as she slowly walks over to Piper.

I'm afraid they might start going at each other's throats. "Hey, let's all calm down."

"I am calmed down!" Hyunjin snaps back at me. Her slanted eyes pierce through my soul, I feel like she just punched me in the stomach, and tears start coming to my eyes. 

"Don't be rude, Hyunjin" a serene but firm voice says. We both look up to see Samantha leaning on the door frame. "And Jungeun, please don't scream, we all can perfectly hear you. Now... what is going on?"

"I'm just telling Hyunjin she needs to focus more on teamwork" Jungeun mutters, putting her hands on the pockets of her short.

"And I was defending myself" Hyunjin adds.

"I'm sure we can talk this out, now, please everyone go back to what they were doing before the screams began" Sooyoung instructs. I contemplate in silence how the whole room follows her orders. She's amazing. "Also, Hyunjin, I want to talk to you before you leave".

"Yeah, whatever".

Hyunjin steps back and grabs her stuff, heading to the showers with a weird expression I can't decipher.

"Are you ok?"

I don't realize she's talking to me until she repeats the question, I slowly nod, pretending I wasn't about to cry in front of the whole room.

"Don't mind her, she's a nice girl but sometimes can be a bit harsh" she says, letting out a tiny smile. 

"Yes, I know..."

Sooyoung runs a hand through her neck and nods. "Alright, I have to go take a shower, see you later."

After she goes to the showers I approach Jungeun and Heejin, and after hugging them I tell them I have to go home now.

"I'll see you guys during the weekend," I tell them. "I'd stay longer, but I have to help out my mom back at home".

I leave the gym, and as the cold wind blows I zip my jacket up. I hope next year will be better.


	2. Sooyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to clarify a few things: each chapter will be from different POVs, either from Jiwoo or Sooyoung, to know which chapter is told by each character you can look at the chapter's name. I don't plan to have any other POVs but in case I do I'll make sure to clarify it in the title.  
> The other thing is English is not my first language, so please excuse me if I make any mistakes, but I'll be glad to correct them if you point them out!

Summer has now officially ended. Classes start in a couple of hours, and I am still in bed without any intention of getting up.

Last year was fine, I don’t have a formal complaint, but still I couldn’t help but find it extremely boring. Maybe it had to do with the presence of Nayeon, even as a senior she managed to keep a close eye on me, and because of her many also started comparing us to each other. Fortunately, she has graduated and is attending college, I will not have to worry about her for a very long time.

I close my eyes again, maybe I’ll sleep in for a couple of hours and then I’ll go to the mall, just to watch that cute girl who works at the local pizza shop. Or maybe I should get ready, only to ease my mom’s worries, even if she’s not here to see me go to school… or do anything for that matter.

I hate the side of me that is considering the option of going to school and attending classes. I hate it there; Everwood is just another place where my family’s influence weighs over my shoulders and doesn’t let me live up to my own standards. I will always be compared to Nayeon, and everyone will always know that my father is the head of that stupid TV chain, I will never be able to be simply known as Sooyoung, there’ll always be _Nayeon’s sister_ or _the daughter of WatchStar’s executive director_ attached to my name.

My phone rings next to me, it’s turned upside down laying on my pillow. I grab it and read the notification. 

> HASEUL 
> 
> Are you coming? Kahei and I will be by the front gate in case you decide to pay us a visit

I contemplate the idea for a few minutes, and finally decide that I’ll go. If at any point I feel bored, I can simply skip school for the rest of the day.

After deciding what I’ll do, I jump out of bed and look for something to wear. A pair of straight-cut jeans and a plain white t-shirt are what I set on, then I tie my hair in a high ponytail, grab my bag and my keys, and leave my bedroom.

There’s no one home, mom and dad left hours ago to get to WatchStar’s headquarters in time, and Nayeon is now living at a dorm miles away from us. I grab a bread slice from the kitchen and head outside. The bright sunlight blinds me for a moment. I stop to feel the wind blowing on my face and smile. I hope today doesn’t suck.

School is just a few minutes from here, so I just start walking at a normal pace. I refuse to take the bus, or grab mom’s car, I’ve always walked to school, unlike Nayeon, she enjoyed the feeling of being watched by everyone as she arrived to the parking lot with the windows down and music blasting out of the speakers.

I shake my head. Stop thinking about Nayeon, she’s no longer here to stablish how superior she is.

I arrive at Everwood High without even noticing, being so deep into my thoughts prevented me from realizing Kahei and Haseul are waving at me.

“Sooyoung! Over here!” I hear Haseul yell. I snap out of my daydream-like state and smile at them.

“Hey”.

“I thought you weren’t coming”.

I shrug. “It’s not like I had anything better to do anyway”.

Kahei smiles. “In that case, you’ll be glad to hear Jinsoul is coming back this year”.

I didn’t expect to hear that. The news strike me as a big surprise, Jinsoul left Everwood back at the start of freshman year to go live with her dad, she promised to visit us but had only done that once in these three years. I don’t know how to feel about it, I’ve missed her just like I’d miss any of my other friends if they left, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t glad she was gone. That way I would never have to deal with the consequences of what happened the last day of summer before we started high school.

“Oh” is all I can mutter. I don’t know if they know anything about Jinsoul and I, but if they do they’ve never mentioned it.

Haseul looks at me in a weird way, and shakes her head. “She’ll be here in time for first period to start, don’t worry about that, now let’s go inside”.

I nod and follow them into the big box that is our school. I feel like nothing has changed since last year, the same bright white lights brighten everything around us, the lockers are still painted with that ugly red color, and the students all have the same expression, most of them wishing they were in another place.

Just like last year, Kahei, Haseul and I have our lockers all in the same row, and we can chat about trivial stuff while Haseul tries to cramp everything inside her locker. In a weird way, I appreciate how nervous she always is, it doesn’t matter we’ve been doing this for three years now, she still has trembling hands when organizing her books, and looks at Kahei for some sort of comfort. Kahei looks at her back, with the same calm expression she’s had since we were toddlers. I can’t believe I’ve known these two all my life, they’re almost like family to me, and they’re the only ones who don’t look at me like I’m some kind of untouchable person, they know I’m far from perfect and still consider me their friend, even if I don’t show up to school several days in a row.

The bell rings just as Haseul finishes whatever she was doing with her locker. Well, I guess it’s time I go meet Jinsoul. I don’t know why, but my heart is shaking with an unusual speed, and I can feel the palms of my hands starting to get sweaty.

“Maybe she doesn’t even remember” I think, hoping that’s the case. I don’t know why I didn’t consider any of the outcomes back then. I guess I thought it’d be future me’s problem.

I hate past me.


End file.
